


Fireplace

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cuuuuuute, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo reread the note Liam had passed him in the middle of dinner with the pack. He could remember when they used to sneak around out of necessity. Now? Well, now they did it because it was fun. It was their thing.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist

~~~

(Fireplace 23:00 hr)

Theo reread the note Liam had passed him in the middle of dinner with the pack. He could remember when they used to sneak around out of necessity. Now? Well, now they did it because it was fun. It was  _ their  _ thing.

It wasn’t very often when it was actually applicable now that they lived on their own, just the two of them. But, after everyone grew up, went to college, got married, all going their separate ways, the pack decided to have a reunion and rented a giant vacation home for a week during the Christmas break.

Pretty much everyone was able to make it: Scott, Malia, their kids, Stiles, Lydia, their daughter, Isaac, Derek, Chris, Melissa, Peter, Mason, Corey, the Sheriff, Nolan, Alec, even Ethan dragged Jackson all the way there for part of the week. And there were newer pack members too.The weirdest part was when Hayden showed up. It wasn’t that she was unwelcome. Not at all. It’s just… she hadn’t exactly heard about Liam’s new special someone and definitely wasn’t expecting it to be Theo Raeken of all people. Luckily, she seemed too excited to see everyone so the awkward moment didn’t last too long…

Anyways, Theo and Liam were sharing a bunk room with Corey and Mason. (Liam just always had to be on top, didn’t he?) Plus, Theo wasn’t one for public demonstrations of affection. Not, usually. The point is, they liked to be affectionate when it was just the two of them and around the pack, despite how massive the house they were staying in was, it was hard to get alone time. Not to mention, it had been a while since they felt the thrill of sneaking around.

Theo was up in the kids’ bedroom, helping get the kiddos to bed. There were days when he couldn’t believe Scott and Stiles let their kids call him ‘uncle’. But to be fair, it wasn’t entirely their choice. He happened to be their favorite uncle. “Uncle Theo, can you tuck me in?” asked little Claudia wearing her Christmas Pajamas. “I don’t want Daddy.”

Theo wanted nothing more than to rub that in Stiles’ face. But he held in any sarcastic comments or devious looks and picked her up. “Sure thing, girly,” he promised her. “Which one is your bed? Is it the one with all the pink?”

“Yes!” she said excitedly.

“Me too!” said one of the twins. Scott and Malia named them Allison and Aiden, after two fallen pack members. Plus the names sounded cool for twins.

“Hey,” Malia said firmly giving the little boy ‘the look’. “Did you brush your teeth?”

“Yeah!” he promised her even going as far as to smile up at her really big, showing her all his teeth.

She sighed and looked at Theo. “Can you handle three at a time?”

“Can’t be much harder than Liam,” Theo joked, earning a giggle from the other twin who was already laying down on the top bunk. He turned to look at her and raised his eyebrows. “Well, hello. I didn’t see you there.”

None of the kids were even in kindergarten yet. The twins were four and Claudia was only three. And yet they were awake of 10:30 at night. “Can I have a piggyback ride?” asked Allison.

“Oh. I don’t know. Can you?” he teased her as he laid Claudia down in the bed beneath her. Both girls giggled and brought joy to Theo’s heart.

“Uncle Theo,” said a deep voice that definitely didn’t belong to a child. It also sounded like a bit of a warning. He turned around and saw Lydia in the doorway. “It’s bedtime. Not playtime,” she reminded him.

Theo put his hands up in reassurance. “Relax, momma bear,” he told her. “I got this.”

“Not without my help,” said Melissa as he squeezed through the doorway passed Lydia. Of course, when their grandmother came in they all had to get excited again.

Lydia sighed. “These kids are never going to get to sleep.” Sure, Melissa and Theo riled them up real fast but eventually they got them all tucked in. Once Melissa shut the door behind them, he checked his phone. He was almost late.

The house was quiet as he made his way downstairs and to the fireplace with the plush rug in front of it. He knew he and Liam weren’t going to do anything too exciting since there was still a house full of people and they didn’t need to cause a scene. But he was looking forward to spending time with Liam and cuddling up by the fireplace.

When he rounded the corner, Liam looked at him a little surprised. “You’re usually early.”

Theo eagerly sat beside him on the rug and tugged on the blanket Liam had draped over his shoulder. They silently worked to wrap each other up in the blanket which Theo was OCD about. Seriously, he had a think about blankets and them being perfectly distributed. Liam sighed after Theo fussed for too long. “Sorry,” Theo said before chuckling.

Liam laughed. “You always do this. It’s hard not to laugh at you.”

“Sorry,” Theo repeated himself and facepalmed, the smile never leaving his face. “I can’t help it.”

“I’m not mad,” Liam said. Now they were snuggled up close. Liam was nestled up into Theo’s chest and Theo had one leg wrapped around Liam criss-crossed ones. “I think it’s cute… and a little annoying. But cute.”

Theo smirked. “Kinda like you are pretty much all the time?”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” Theo challenged him. And, of course, Liam was up for the challenge. He kissed him on the lips sweetly and passionately. Theo was happy, really happy. It was nice. “This kinda reminds me of the last time we went on a trip with the pack. Remember that?”

Liam sputtered out a bit of laughter. “Yeah,” he said. They had just barely started dating and they were keeping it a secret. The house they were staying in was much smaller and they had to share a room with Scott, Stiles, Derek, and Isaac. The very same thing had happened then. Liam passed Theo a paper that said ‘fireplace 23:00 hr’. That time, Theo had been early and Liam had been late, carrying blankets and late-night snacks. Back then, they had both been so eager and craving touch that they took things a little farther than they should’ve without regards of getting caught. At least, they never got caught on that trip. Their secrecy lasted a few more months before it came crashing to the ground. “You seem really happy right now.”

“Hm?” Theo furrowed his brow in question.

“You won’t stop smiling,” Liam explained.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Theo said with a shrug. “I guess I’m just happy to be here with you.”

“Where were you?” Liam asked. “Before you came?”

“Putting the kids to bed,” Theo answered, a sparkle in his eye as he recalled how much he loved being with those kids.

“I thought so,” Liam said. He knew just how much Theo grew to adore those kids. There were moments when he suspected that he came second to his little niece Claudia. She absolutely loved her uncle Theo. “You really love’em, huh?”

Theo took in a deep breath, inhaling Liam’s rich, sweet scent. He nodded as he slowly let out the breath, nuzzling into Liam’s neck. Liam twitched and giggled when his breath tickled his neck, nudging at him with his shoulder. “We should have some of our own, don’t you think?” Theo blurted suddenly.

Liam saw this coming though, with the way Theo was with Scott and Stiles’ kids. He knew that someday Theo would bring it up. But he wasn’t expecting it to be so soon. “There’s something we kinda need to do first, isn’t there?”

“Like what?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Get married?”

Theo sighed. “Well, yeah. But I’m talking about our future, Little wolf. Is raising kids something you can see us doing? You know, after we get married.”

Liam smiled at Theo, sweet and - was that a hint of anxiousness? “Of course,” he said. His heart didn’t skip a beat. It meant he was telling the truth but why did he seem anxious. Was it…

“What?”

“Um…” Liam looked down at the rug he was running his fingers through, nervously. How had Theo not noticed Liam was nervous? He was usually so intuned with Liam’s emotions ever since they mated. Unless… was Liam hiding something from him? Liam cleared his throat. “I can’t believe this is happening,” is all he said. Way to be vague, Liam.

“What’s happening?”

Liam looked up at him. “This. Talking about a future, married with kids. You and me. Sometimes it feels so unreal.”

“You should feel how I feel,” Theo said. “Every day, I feel like I just keep getting more and more. It’s terrifying cause now I have everything to lose. Whereas before, I only had everything to gain and nothing to lose.” Theo snaked his arms around Liam’s torso nice and tight to place a sweet kiss on his cheekbone. “I love you so much. Sometimes I wish we could just live in our own little bubble where no one can touch us.”

“That was incredibly sappy,” Liam said causing both of them to laugh.

“I didn’t mean for it to be,” Theo swore.

“Well, at least one of us was able to make this moment sappy cause I’m too nervous,” Liam said.

Theo furrowed his brows and looked at Liam questionably. “What are you talking about? Why are you nervous?”

Liam sighed and sat up so he could face Theo head-on. “Theo, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to have kids with you. I want to marry you, Theo,” Liam said as he laced their fingers together. “And, I kinda tried to plan it out better but I couldn’t think of anything so I just decided to wing it which I can now see didn’t really work out.” He was rambling on now. “I mean, maybe you were better suited for thi-”

“Liam,” Theo said, squeezing his hands and bringing him back to the moment.

“Right,” Liam said and cleared his throat. “Um…” He blinked a few times and pulled a hand away, almost forgetting the ring. How could he forget the ring? That was like… an important part. Liam held up the silver band between them. “Will you?”

Theo couldn’t help the snicker that escaped his lips. Liam, was nervous about this? Seriously? Did he think he would say ‘no’? “Marry you?”

“Yeah,” Liam said.

Theo could hear his heart racing and grabbed the hand that was holding up the ring to place a kiss on his wrist. “Liam, calm down. Why are you so nervous?”

Liam let out a heavy breath. “Can you just answer the question already?”

Theo pulled Liam closer so their noses were touching. “Maybe I just like holding you in suspense,” he teased, chuckling when Liam huffed at him. “It’s kinda a dumb question,” he added. “Especially since I know you know the answer to that.”

Liam sighed in annoyance. “Why can’t you ever just say ‘yes’ or ‘no’?”

“What would be the fun in that?” Theo kissed Liam’s forehead. “Yes. Of course, I will marry you. I was wondering when you would ask, you know?”

Liam huffed, his nervous worn out and relaxing at this point. “I thought you said it was a dumb question?”

“It is,” Theo said. “But I’m glad you asked anyways.”

Liam sighed, his head drooping as he started to fill with embarrassment. “Dude, I made this so awkward.”

Theo laughed. “I love you,” he reassured him. “And I’m used to you making things awkward. If I didn’t love it, I never would’ve kissed you back when you kissed me for the first time.” Liam only facepalmed harder at the memory and groaned. Theo pulled Liam’s head to his shoulder and comforted him. “Liam, you didn’t make it awkward, ok? At least, not to me.”

“Yes, I did,” Liam said making Theo shake with laughter. “Why else would you laugh?”

“Cause I’m happy and you’re cute,” Theo told him.

Liam sighed again, pulling back and looking down at the ring. “I didn’t even give you the ring yet.”

“Oh my…” Theo rolled his eyes. He grabbed Liam’s face. “Liam, stop thinking about the past, ok? Think about the future. We’re getting married,” Theo said, with laughter in his voice. “You understand that, right? That’s why you just proposed.”

Slowly, Liam’s mopiness turned into excitement. His smile lit up the room. “You’re right,” he said shaking his head as he slipped the ring onto Theo’s finger. He laughed at the sight of a Theo wearing any kind of jewelry, totally not his thing. “We’re getting married,” he said as the words started to sink in. Now they were on the same page. “I can’t wait to tell my mom.”

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to struggle with keeping up with the challenges now. Hopefully I will make it to Christmas!


End file.
